Road Trip
by mangaddict98
Summary: A road trip to Death City becomes very interesting. makaxstein T for future chapters :P
1. Gas Station

The car door slammed, and I walked towards my father.

"The vans out of gas." I told him, pointing at the car in question.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Spirit yelled angrily, gesturing towards the gas pump in front of him. He was trying to wrestle some gas out of it. "Whatever." I sighed, and marched back to our black van.

"Why don't you go check on Stein?" he called out, and I stiffened. "Why?" I yelled, not turning around. "We've been driving for around 8 hours, and I'm worried that he's trying to dissect BlackStar or something." Spirit said, waving his hand, shooing me on.

I glared at him, and he cringed. So I set out to look for Dr. Stein.

First, I checked the gas store. I passed Liz & Patty who were getting slurpies, Kid praising some teddy bear's symmetry, and Soul trying to buy some chips.

"Why won't you take my money?" Soul said angrily, pushing a few coins at the cashier. "You don't have enough for the chips, kid." The cashier drawled, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"I'm only missing, like, a quarter!" Soul yelled. I pulled a quarter out of my pocket and gave it to him. "Thanks, Maka." Soul said, smiling at me. I nodded and went outside.

"YAHOO!" A loud crashing noise filled the air, as a tree fell over next to the gas station. Then I heard Tsubaki yell "BlackStar, you need to stop! We're in a public place!" BlackStar laughed. "Then they should be honored that I'm here! Someday the will turn this spot into a monument to my greatness! YAHOO!" Another tree fell. Tsubaki groaned, but I laughed.

I started walking back over to my idiot father, when something caught my eye in the corner of the lot. A grey car with stitches all over it was parked in the corner, out of the general view.

I smirked. "Gotcha."


	2. Leaving

I marched over to the car. Dr. Stein was leaning against his car, casually holding the gas nozzle up to the car.

"Hello, Maka." He said sleepily, slowly waving at me.

"Hello Dr. Stein!" I said brightly. "Spirit wants to make sure you aren't dissecting BlackStar."

Stein laughed, and for some reason, his laugh always made me feel better. "Not yet… at least." He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"So… how's Crona?" I asked, "I mean… he is the only student riding with you and Ms. Marie. Leave it to Spirit to not get the right sized van…"

Dr. Stein sighed, and slumped against his car. "Marie is treating him like her biological son. And you know Marie…"

I giggled, thinking of how happy Crona must be to have a mom who wasn't trying to make him betray his friends all the time.

"Glad you think that's funny, Maka." Dr. Stein said coldly, and I stopped. Dr. Stein never got angry at me. That was one of the perks to being one of the best students.

I guess my hurt must have shown, because he smiled. "Don't worry, Maka. I just have allot on my mind." Dr. Stein pulled the nozzle out of his car, and put it in it's holster.

"Like what?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"Planning how to dissect BlackStar." He joked, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, I better head back. Tell Crona I say hi." I said positively, and then sped off towards our van. "Bye, Maka…" Trailed behind me as I walked away.

Back at the van, I found Soul leaning against the van, just like Dr. Stein was, but Soul was eating his chips. "So… when are we blowing this joint?" Soul asked, looking around. I shrugged. "Ask Spirit."

Soul groaned. "I don't want to talk to your lame dad." I smiled. Kid, Liz, and Patty came back, and Kid had the teddy bear under his arm.

"Dude." Soul said, pointing at the bear. "I know, isn't it beautiful!" Kid sang, shoving it in Soul's face. "Yeah, yeah, symmetry." Soul grumbled, pushing it out of his face. "I'm headed inside." He said, climbing in.

Liz and Patty followed him, taking the middle row of seats, but leaving the middle one open for Kid. BlackStar ran up to my father, and yelled "When are we leaving?" Tsubaki ran up, and apologized for his rudeness.

Dad sighed, and said "We're waiting for Stein." BlackStar grumbled, and climbed into the van. Tsubaki followed, along with Kid.

Ms. Marie ran up, panting. "Um… Stein is ready. He said that if you don't get moving, he'll leave without you." Dad fumed. "I'm the one who knows the way back, he's just following us!" he yelled, and ran into the van. I apologized to Mrs. Marie, and she ran off.

I climbed into the very back row, next to Soul and Tsubaki. Soul was listening to his iPod, and Tsubaki was staring out the window. The car engine started, and BlackStar yelled "FINALLY!"

And so we were off.


	3. A Little More than an Apology

After about an hour, things had pretty much died down in the van. The only people who were awake, was me (duh), Kid, and Tsubaki. After the Kishin fight, we had pretty much become the three leaders of our group.

"So when I opened the door… BlackStar was half-naked and was running up and down his walls." Tsubaki said, nervously. Kid and I laughed, and she said, "It's not funny! I'm really worried!"

Suddenly, music started pumping from behind us, but then it stopped. We whirled around, and stared out the rear-view window.

In the stitched-up car behind us, Dr. Stein and Mrs. Marie were fighting over what appeared to be the radio controls. Crona looked scared, and we could see him yell, "I don't know how to handle this much conflict!"

Eventually, Dr. Stein had to give up, seeing as he had to drive, so some pop music started blaring from the car. Ms. Marie was dancing like there was no tomorrow, and Dr. Stein sat rigid as a board, his eyes narrowed.

Tsubaki started it. She chuckled. Kid did a weird man-giggle. And then I started laughing.

Soon, we were all, cracking up, and then dad got a glimpse through his rear-view mirror. He laughed so hard, we almost hit the car in front of us.

I glanced back at the car, and Dr. Stein's hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard, I thought it would break. I gulped and whispered, "I think he saw us laughing."

Tsubaki and Kid stopped, but the other idiot kept laughing. And it wasn't BlackStar.

Nothing really eventful happened after what Kid, Tsubaki, and I call 'The Unmentionable Incident', except for BlackStar trying to kiss Patty in his sleep, but Kid and Liz made sure BlackStar wouldn't do it again.

We pulled up to another gas station, and everyone spilled out to stretch their legs.

I walked around back of the station to try and get some privacy. (Believe me, if you were stuck in a van with Soul and BlackStars superiority complexes, Tsubaki apologizing for everything, my dad's random outbursts of "My dear Maka!", Liz & Patty snoring, and Kid's OCD, you'd want some privacy too.)

What I found instead was Dr. Stein smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." He said casually, waving at me, spreading the smoke around him. "Hey." I coughed through the smoke.

He was unusually silent, and I think I knew why.

"Sorry about laughing at you and Mrs. Marie earlier." I said, feeling guilty.

He smirked, and blew some of the smoke into my face, making me cough.

"You worry too much, Maka." Dr. Stein drawled. I frowned.

"Funny how we keep meeting out here, huh." I said, trying to change the subject before he got all teacher mode on me.

"Yeah. Funny." He said, leaning in really close to my face, a giant grin spread on his face. "Or do you look for me?"

I pushed him away, though something in my head protested. "You've been listening to Ms. Marie too much, professor."

He laughed, and said "Whatever you say, Maka." And then he left.

For some reason, I felt like I had achieved much more than an apology.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so I'm sorry that it's a little slow in the beginning...<strong>

**But meh... it's important to get some character development. :3**

**I think that MakaxStein needs way more fans, and most of the stories on here are rape or sex sories. :|**

**So I thought I'd make a long, T-rated story to stir things up a bit.**

**And if you want something to happen, I might add it in. If I get suggestions. (hint, hint) :D**


	4. Rain and Fireworks

I ducked, to avoid being hit in the head by a plate.

"How dare you throw that at my little girl! Do you want me to kill you?" my father yelled at BlackStar, who was laughing so hard, it looked like he was going to pee his pants.

I kept walking, headed straight towards Soul, Crona, and Kid who were relaxing on the side of the hill. My dad had the bright idea (sarcasm) to have a barbecue in the middle of nowhere.

So here we were, in some prairie; with dad grilling burgers on the van engine, Ms. Marie setting out silverware, and Dr. Stein using his scalpel to cut fruit into weird and disturbing shapes. Tsubaki was trying to keep BlackStar under control, and Liz & Patty were playing Frisbee.

"Hey, Maka." Soul said, and Kid nodded. I sat down next to them, and stared up at the sky. "Hey, guys." I sighed, looking at the setting sun. Kid and Soul went on to talk about battle strategies, while I watched Patty hit Liz in the head with the Frisbee.

"Food's ready!" Ms. Marie yelled, and there was a stampede towards the hood of Dr. Stein's car, which was being used as a serving table.

We all talked and ate our food.

Afterwards, BlackStar and Soul showed off some fireworks that they had somehow gotten.

Giant blotches of green, blue, and red filled the night sky. Everyone gasped in wonder.

A drop fell onto my hand. I looked at it, and then looked up. Another drop fell onto my forehead. "No!" groaned BlackStar. Soon, it was pouring and everyone was scrambling to clean everything up.

We were all getting soaked as we threw the stuff into the van. Somebody threw a jacket over me, but it was raining too hard for me to see who it was. I just shoved it on, and then helped with everything else.

We finally got packed up, and climbed into the separate cars. It wasn't until we had already started down the road, when everyone calmed down.

BlackStar was complaining about his clothes getting wet, and his fireworks being ruined, Soul was angry because his iPod got wet, and Tsubaki was wringing out her hair. But Death the Kid was staring at me, confused.

"What?" I asked him. "Why are you wearing that?" He asked, pointing at my jacket. I looked at it, and I froze.

It was a very wet, white, stitched-up labcoat.


	5. A Broken Van

The next day, the van broke down. In the rain.

So we spent our morning walking to the nearest town. Everyone was quiet as my dad registered for two rooms in a hotel. Except for BlackStar, but he was never one to be quiet.

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Ms. Marie, and I went in one room, and then Kid, Soul, Crona, BlackStar, and my dad were in the other one. Dr. Stein had volunteered to stay with the cars until the tow-truck showed up.

When we reached our rooms, we took turns taking showers. Afterwards, we all went to the café and ate dinner. My dad told us that the car should be fixed the next day, and that we should be happy to have a bed, instead of a car seat. After that, everyone went upstairs to bed. Except for me.

I pulled the covers over my head, and then pulled out Dr. Stein's lab coat. I had snuck it into the wash, so now it was clean and dry. I rubbed one of the sleeves against my face. It didn't look like it, but this coat was extremely soft.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up a few hours later to someone covering my mouth with their hand. I thrashed around, before I realized it was Kid.

"We need to talk." He whispered to me, pulling his hand back.

"Your hand tastes like crap." I whispered back.

He looked confused and then sniffed at his hand. He frowned at me, then pulled my arm to the bathroom in our room.

Inside, Tsubaki and Soul were sitting on the ground. "Why are we here? This is so not cool…" Soul groaned, making room for me beside him. "I have some information." Kid said, closing the door.

"I was walking to my hotel room, when I heard Spirit and Ms. Marie whispering in the hallway. I listened, and I know where we're going." Kid told us, leaning against the closed door.

"Yeah… where?" I asked him.

"Apparently there's a really powerful witch a couple hours from here. We're being sent out to get her." He said.

"Ugh… more driving? We've already been on the road for three days!" Soul groaned. Tsubaki and I nodded. "What do you want me to do about it? That's all I know, anyway. I thought you would be happy to find out." Kid pouted.

I was about to answer when a door slammed next door, followed by my dad screaming "S-Stein? Your back already? No! I'm not sleeping in the same room as you!" We all froze.

"We need to get back to bed." Tsubaki said, and we all scrambled back to our beds. I listened to the rain outside, and my dad's failed attempts to try and switch rooms with Ms. Marie.

I shoved the lab coat under the pillow and thought about the witch. But then I fell asleep.

I have other things to worry about.


	6. Hotel Rooftop

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for about a week. I've been super tired... and let's just say that I'll make it up to you with TWO chapters today. :P **

**So things are going to pick up in this chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke to Ms. Marie's singing in the shower. And let's just say… I wish I could borrow Soul's iPod. I got dressed, and woke the other girls up. Crona came in and told us that everyone was heading down for breakfast in five minutes. Then he ran from the room as if we were about to kill him slowly, or something.<p>

As we walked down to the café, Tsubaki and I filled Liz & Patty in on the reason for our trip.

The guys had already beaten us to the table, but hadn't started eating yet. "Finally you guys showed up! I was going to start without you guys!" yelled BlackStar, waving his fork angrily at us. I rolled my eyes, and sat down next to Soul and Tsubaki.

We ordered our food, and then started eating. I've got to say, this hotel made awesome pancakes.

"Hey, Spirit. Do you feel okay?" Dr. Stein asked dad. My dad looked up. "Yeah… why?" he asked, nervously. "No sharp pains in your stomach? Or any internal bleeding? That sort of thing?" Dr. Stein asked dad, a sadistic smile spreading across his face. Dad looked scared, and started poking his stomach. "Now that you mention it…" he muttered, and then he froze. He poked his stomach one more time, and then ran screaming from the table.

"Stein, did you really experiment on him?" Ms. Marie asked him, mortified. "Nope." Dr. Stein smirked.

"Then why did you ask him those questions?" she asked, confused.

"I do have a reputation to uphold, Marie."

Ms. Marie looked at Dr. Stein then muttered, "I give up." And she left the table.

We all ate in an awkward silence, except for Dr. Stein, who looked proud of himself because he traumatized my father. Soul and I left the table, and went upstairs to watch T.V.

The entire day was a crazy mix of packing, checking on the car, eating, shopping for things to do in the car, and checking on the car. Around dinner, we were all tired and hungry.

Since this would be our last night in the hotel, we all feasted like kings. Kid gave a speech, and BlackStar gave a 'better' speech after he interrupted Kid. In short, we got kicked out of the café.

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I tried to read the book I had bought, but couldn't concentrate. So I wandered the room, then climbed onto the roof.

The smell of smoke hit my nose as soon as I got to it.

"Hello, Maka." Dr. Stein said, turning around. I muttered "Hi, Professor Stein."

An awkward silence filled the air as we stood there, with Dr. Stein smoking his cigarettes.

"So… How's Ms. Marie?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know. She keeps talking to me, something about her ex-boyfriends and a toilet at the academy."

I smiled again, at the thought of the weird pairing. But Dr. Stein got that look on his face that he had at the gas station when I giggled about Crona. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head, and looked up at the sky.

He gasped in surprise when I hugged him. "Maka?" Dr. Stein asked, but he didn't pull away. "You just looked like you needed a hug." I said, looking up at him. He stared down at me, looking confused.

A glass shattered, making both of our heads snap up. Ms. Marie stood at the edge of the roof, her eyes wide open, and a broken glass of water on the roof. Dr. Stein and I jumped away from each other. "What…" she gasped, taking a step forward.

"Well I better be going, Bye!" I said quickly, and jumped off of the roof, landing on the patio right outside my hotel room. I snuck in and dove under the covers before Ms. Marie could follow me.

At that moment I was more scared of Ms. Marie than the witch.


	7. The Destination

In the morning, I woke up to Patty whacking me in the face with her stuffed giraffe, yelling "Wake UP!" And so the day began. Two very short hours found us (meaning me, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, and my dad) in the van, driving off to our destination.

I sat in my usual seat in the back of the van, next to Soul and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was reading a book, Soul and BlackStar were sleeping, Liz & Patty were playing iSpy, Dad was driving, and Kid and I were talking.

"But it isn't worth it." Kid said, staring at me. "I think so. It will benefit us both, and you know it." I said back, holding his gaze. "But you could really anger him, maybe even get killed." Kid said back, lifting his chin to try and look down at me. "I could take him." I said, lifting my chin too. "Fine, go ahead." Kid sighed, giving up. I pumped my fist in the air, and then turned around.

"Now, to steal Soul's iPod…" I said quietly, and then gently felt around in his jacket pockets. I slowly pulled it out, and waved it in Kid's face. He frowned. I laughed, and handed him a bud. We listened to some music, taking turns choosing the songs. When Soul started to stir, I slipped the iPod back into his pocket.

When we stopped for lunch, I got a hot dog and a soda. "I can't wait until we get to eat real food." I said, staring at my food. "Yeah, this food is so not cool." Soul said, looking at his nachos sadly.

The entire stop, I avoided Ms. Marie, but she was always by Dr. Stein so I had to avoid him too. But I did exchange a glance with him. He mouthed 'How's BlackStar?' and made scissor motions with his fingers. I smiled, but then Ms. Marie started talking with Dr. Stein, so I turned back to Soul.

We reached the city three hours later. Dad checked us into some short-term apartments because he said that he didn't know how long it would take to track down this witch. Personally, I thought that this was overkill, because we had two death scythes, the best meister to graduate from DWMA, and 8 meisters and weapons.

I got put in a room with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Soul got put in a room with Crona, Kid, and BlackStar. The adults shared a room.

We all went out to eat to celebrate 'moving' as dad called it. At the restaurant, we all ate allot of food, in celebration of not eating gas station food anymore. The highlight of the dinner was when Kid yelled in the manger's face about the 'unsymmetrical salad.'

We all fell asleep as soon as we got home. It felt amazing to finally fall asleep in a real bed, not the backseat of the van, or a cheap hotel bed.

I woke up to someone leaning over me. He whispered, "It's time."


	8. Midnight Witch Hunt or Not

"It's time." He whispered. I pushed Soul off of the bed. "What do you want?" I asked him, and I glanced at the clock. Midnight… Soul glared up at me from the floor. "Dr. Stein said that it's time to go scout out some areas the witch might be." He grumbled, getting up off of the floor.

"Oh." I said, and then I pushed Soul out of the room and I got dressed. We all met up downstairs outside the apartment complex.

"Okay, everyone. We're all going to split up and search for any witch activity. We're all going to meet back here in around an hour. If you need help, don't. We're all going to be busy." Dr. Stein said. "Now, for our teams. Liz, Patty, and Kid, you're with Crona. Soul, Maka, you're with Blackstar and Tsubaki. I'll be with Marie and Spirit. Any questions?"

When no one answered him, he said "Good." Then we set off to look for the witch.

Sixty minutes of "I'm BlackStar! The best there is!" later, we weren't any closer to the witch.

"I swear if you don't shut up, I'm going to punch you so hard your children will have a dent!" I yelled angrily, after yet another round of "I will surpass the gods!"

"No need to get upset, Maka! Geez, you should be honored to be on my team!" BlackStar yelled happily. "Shhhh! Do you want to tell the witch were we are?" I asked him, looking around for a sign of an enemy. "Pfft, they wouldn't dare attack me!" he yelled, jumping in the air.

I smacked Soul into a building in annoyance. "What was that for?" Soul yelled angrily. "Being friends with this idiot." I said, pointing at BlackStar. "Oh yeah? Well I'm the biggest idiot in the world!" BlackStar yelled. Soul and I laughed. "Wait…" he muttered, looking confused.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Tsubaki pleaded, and I checked my watch. "Yeah, Tsubaki's right. We need to hurry. Cool people aren't late." Soul said, and I nodded.

In short, we were the last ones there. "Stupid BlackStar…" I groaned, seeing Kid's triumphant face.

"All right, it's really late… or early, however you look at it. Go get some sleep! We'll wake you up when we feel like it." Dr. Stein said, waving us towards the hotel. "This was pointless!" Soul grumbled, kicking a rock. The adults glared at Soul. "What do you-" Ms. Marie started, but Tsubaki interrupted.

"Actually Soul, we found out where the witch wasn't active so we've narrowed down the areas where she might be. We've done allot." Tsubaki said quickly. She always was the peacekeeper. I pushed Soul upstairs and into his room.

"Try not to get the teachers to hate you, okay Soul?" I said, and before he could answer, I went to my room. "Now, to go back to sleep." I sang, falling into bed.

"Hey Maka, can I borrow a pillowcase? BlackStar drooled on my other one." Tsubaki asked me. "Yeah, sure. It should be at the bottom of my suitcase." I called, fluffing up my pillow.

"Found it! Wait… what is this?"

I looked up.

Tsubaki was holding Dr. Stein's lab coat. "Nothing!" I yelled, and I grabbed it from her. "Just… a jacket of mine that I had Dr. Stein fix for me." I lied, shoving it under my pillow. Tsubaki and Liz looked suspicious, but then Patty laughed hysterically. "It's nighttime!" she sang, staring at the moon through the window.

"Well… I should be getting to sleep. Big day tomorrow, and I need to be well rested. Goodnight." I said quickly, and then dove under the covers. "That was… weird." Liz said. I heard them climb into bed, and fall asleep.

That was close… I need to be more careful about this thing. I looked at the jacket, sitting innocently under my covers.

This trip was getting interesting.


	9. A Stupid Rainstorm

For once in my life, I woke up by myself. No one yelling at me, no Soul drooling on my shoulder, nothing. Naturally, this made me suspicious. The room was empty, and there wasn't any sound coming from the boys next door.

The sun was high in the sky, and my stomach told me it was lunchtime. I went to the kitchen and started making cereal.

Right when I dipped the spoon in, someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I yelled through a mouthful of cereal.

Soul and Kid came inside, and sat down next to me. "Hey, Maka. Just get up?" Soul asked me, while Kid looked around the room. I nodded, and said, "Where is everybody?"

"We're taking shifts for looking for the witch. We've got nighttime with Spirit, and everyone else has daytime." Kid said lazily. I frowned. That means that Dr. Stein is alone with Ms. Marie, Crona, and BlackStar. Poor guy…

To my surprise, Soul took my dishes when I was done. "Soul?" I asked him.

"It's not cool for a guy to not help ladies." He said, while Kid nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, what are we going to do today?" Kid demanded, looking at us. "We could… watch a movie?" I suggested.

Kid and Soul nodded. "Let's do that, so we don't have to leave the building." Kid said, and then he ran off to set it up.

"Actually, I just didn't want to change out of my pajamas…" I muttered, and Soul smirked.

We ended up watching some scary movie that made us scream like Ragnarok.

So when everyone from the daytime shift walked in, they saw us huddled in a terrified heap on the floor, hiding from fictional movie monsters.

We jumped away from each other, and Soul said, "Now that the manly hug is over, let's go hunt a witch!" And he practically ran out of the room. Kid swiftly followed, and I followed Kid.

As I passed Dr. Stein in the door, he grabbed my shoulder and whispered, "Be careful." Into my ear.

I stiffened, and I heard him chuckle quietly. I followed Kid down the hallway, feeling numb.

Ten minutes later, we were running through the streets and I still felt out of it.

"Maka! Pay attention!" Soul yelled, and I jumped over a trash can I would have run into. "Sorry Soul." I said, pushing Dr. Stein out of my head.

Kid rode next to me on his skateboard. "Maka, did you sense the witch's soul too?" Kid asked me. I nodded.

"Just over here."

We ran a few more blocks, before it started raining.

"It's freezing!" Patty groaned.

"It's not that cold." Kid scoffed.

"You're not in a naked gun form!" Liz yelled angrily. Soul and I laughed, while Kid glared at us.

The rain picked up, so soon, Kid and I were soaked. Then the thunder and lightning started up. Kid had to get off of his skateboard because the wind started blowing him off the road.

"Stupid weather!" I yelled, running back the way we came. "What about the witch?" Kid yelled, pointing to where we came from. "How can we even find her in this storm?" I yelled, waving at the storm.

It took us twice as long to get back as it took us to get there. When we got back to the building, I took a shower and went to bed.

It wasn't until I laid down when a certain stitched up doctor snuck into my head.

Looks like I won't get much sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating for a while!<strong>

**I'll update every night from now on untill this story is complete! :3**


	10. Sick Day

When I woke up, I was sick.

Apparently, running around in the rain isn't good for you. So I was confined to my bed until I felt better.

After three hours, I was ready to do anything to get out of bed. But every five minutes (no exaggerations, I kept a timer) someone came in to check on me. I felt like Soul when his chest was sliced open.

Around dinnertime, the daytime people came back. They were shocked to find out that I was sick, since they had left before I woke up.

Kid and Soul promised to come back as soon as they could, and they left for their night shift.

I opened my book and read for a couple minutes. But I was pretty tired, and couldn't get comfortable.

The other girls were downstairs, watching a movie with BlackStar, so I was all by myself.

So you can imagine my surprise when I heard someone come in. I looked up from my book, and saw BlackStar sneak in.

"Hey, Maka! Are you better now?" BlackStar yelled, jumping onto my bed. "Hi BlackStar." I groaned, closing my book.

"Yeah. I feel better. Just tired." I sighed, stretching my arms.

"You should come down and watch the movie with us!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of bed. "No! I'm too tired!" I groaned, trying to crawl back into bed.

"That's enough, BlackStar."

We both jumped as a voice rang across the room. Dr. Stein walked in, and glared at BlackStar.

"Uh, Dr. Stein. What are you doing here?" BlackStar gasped.

"I was just going to ask you the same." Dr. Stein said, leaning down so that his face was right next to BlackStar's. "This is the part where you go back downstairs to watch your girls movie." Dr. Stein whispered.

"You're boring, professor! I'm headed downstairs!" BlackStar scoffed nervously, and pushed him out of his way.

After he left, I looked at Dr. Stein and said, "Thanks."

"I assume you need some sleep." He said, sitting down on his chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah. I was just going to go to bed." I sighed, pulling my sheets back around me.

"Well here. This should help you sleep." Dr. Stein said, handing me a cup filled with a clear liquid. I looked at it, and he laughed. "Don't worry, it really is just to help you sleep."

I carefully drank it, and suddenly felt like I hadn't slept in months. I leaned back, and felt the sheets get tucked under my chin.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was a whispered "Goodnight, Maka." And a soft kiss on my forehead.


	11. Storm on the Horizon

Strange medicine induced dreams floated through my head. Soul in a cat suit, BlackStar in a tux, Kid riding a motorcycle, and Dr. Stein in a chef's hat.

Then I woke up to Soul sitting on my bed.

"Finally, you're awake. It's not cool to sleep so long." Soul said, poking me in the cheek. I smacked his hand away, and got out of bed. "What are you doing here, Soul?" I asked him, getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Just checking on you. Seems like your better." Soul sighed, leaning back onto my bed. I frowned at him, and pulled a cinnamon bun out of the fridge.

"Maka! You're all better!" Kid yelled, running in. I nodded, the cinnamon bun hanging from my mouth.

Soul and Kid didn't want to do anything that would aggravate me, so we watched another movie. I was starting to get tired of movies, but it cheered Soul and Kid up.

When the day people came back, my dad yelled, "Maka! Why are you out of bed? You're sick!"

"I guess all I needed was some rest, and a little medicine." I said, noticing how Dr. Stein smirked at medicine.

"Okay, well…. Guess what we found out!" dad yelled happily. "What?" Kid asked, pulling the DVD out of the machine.

"The witch is a storm witch!" My dad yelled happily, running around in circles. Soul and I shared confused glances, while Kid said, "Huh?"

"What Spirit means," Dr. Stein drawled, sitting on his chair, "is that the witch we are hunting controls storms. That's what you guys ran into a couple days ago. We have concluded that she lives in the richer area of town, and only comes out during the night. This also leads to an assumption that she could be a student, or be very young."

We were silent, shocked that they had found out so much in one day.

"I feel useless." Soul said, slumping onto the couch.

"So… we're going to go after her at night from now on?" Kid asked, checking his watch.

Dr. Stein nodded. "But not tonight. We can all rest." He said, glancing at everybody.

"Aw yeah!" BlackStar yelled, jumping up and down.

I cheered with everyone else, and we all went to the guys' room to watch a movie. Well, two people may have stayed behind.

"Thanks for last night." I muttered, my cheeks growing warm. I heard the clicking of his screw.

"Just trying to help, Maka." Dr. Stein said, turning his head so that his glasses blocked his eyes.

I looked out the window, and saw a storm forming in the horizon. "We'll catch her." Dr. Stein said, wheeling over so that he was next to me, looking out. His shoulder was lightly pressed against my arm, making me get that numb feeling again.

The storm on the horizon darkened, and brief flashes of lightning filled the cloud. I sighed.

"Yeah."


	12. Found Her

"Hold on!" Soul yelled, and I gripped him tighter. Soul's blade in the street was the only thing that kept me anchored to the ground. The rain felt like little needles pelting us from all sides.

This afternoon, we had left to scout out where the witch would mostly be. Then out of nowhere, another storm hit us.

"I won't get beaten by a little rain!" BlackStar yelled, waving Tsubaki around, and trying to hit something.

"I'm really starting to hate weather!" Kid yelled, holding onto a lamppost. Liz and Patty were holding onto Kid's waist.

"Hold on everybody! It can't last forever!" Ms. Marie shouted, her arms wrapped around a parking meter.

"There she is! The witch!" Dr. Stein yelled, pointing up. We all looked up and saw her standing on top of a building.

"Got it!" BlackStar shouted, and he charged up the building towards her.

"No!" Dr. Stein yelled, and he caught BlackStar before he could reach the witch.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" BlackStar said angrily, and Dr. Stein threw him towards the ground. "Stay away from her." Dr. Stein said, and the witch laughed.

The storm subsided, and I pulled Soul out of the street.

The witch smiled down at us.

"Hello, Stein." She purred.


	13. Fighting wasn't the Best Option

**So so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in (what's it been now?) a few weeks.**

**I've been really busy, and I couldn't get around to finishing anything other than school work. I just had to get sick during midterms...**

**Anyhoom, apologetic rant over, I beg your forgivness in the form of having an update a night. (and it is going to happen on time)**

**Just sit back, relax, and this story might be done in a few days... maybe.**

**And p.s. I suck at fights, so sorry if this chapter is crappy.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent, even BlackStar. We all stared at either the witch, or Dr. Stein, waiting for one of them to say something. Dr. Stein glared at the witch, while she smirked down at him.<p>

"Stein… do you know her?" Ms. Marie asked, and we all looked at him.

"She… used to go to school with me." Dr. Stein said, frowning at Ms. Marie.

"At the academy?" Kid asked, glancing at Dr. Stein. "Yeah. A long time ago." Dr. Stein confirmed.

"Enough talking, let's get this over with!" BlackStar yelled, and he charged up the building. "Right!" Soul and I shouted, and we followed BlackStar.

"They can't have all the fun." Kid said, and sprinted towards the building.

BlackStar missed the witch, and she knocked him off the building. But Ms. Marie caught him, and threw him back up. The witch easily dodged the bullets Kid shot, and BlackStar's attacks.

"We need to do something! Losing is so uncool!" Soul yelled, and I nodded.

I charged up the building, and swung Soul.

"No, wait!" Dr. Stein yelled, and I turned towards him.

I heard a loud snapping noise, and someone screamed. I turned back to the witch.

She was laughing her head off, and Soul was back in human form, crumpled up on the roof below.

"Soul!"


	14. So, It Wasn't the Final Battle?

Everything went by in a blur.

As I held my injured teammate, other colored blurred shapes told me what everyone else was doing.

A blue and black blur (BlackStar) kept running towards the witch, only to be knocked back.

A black and white blur (Kid) shot at the witch from afar, while a grey and white blur (Dr. Stein and dad) fought up close.

Ms. Marie was trying to help gather up Soul, so that we could take him back to the apartment, but Soul was either too injured or too heavy.

After a few minutes, Ms. Marie found a way to carry Soul without hurting him too much. She held his upper body, while Crona supported his legs.

"We have to get Soul out of here!" she yelled. "So hurry up!"

Dr. Stein and Kid looked annoyed at her, but BlackStar yelled "I'll wrap this up, before you can say BlackStar!"

I wanted to help, but I kept thinking of how I had seriously injured Soul… again.

"There was nothing you could have done, Maka." Soul said weakly, and he tried to do a thumbs up at me.

Of course it started raining again, so I covered Soul with my coat.

"BlackStar, Watch out!" Kid yelled, and I looked back up at the fight.

BlackStar jumped out of the way of a lightning bolt, and he glared at Kid. "I can see! I don't need you yelling things that I, BlackStar, already know!" he yelled angrily.

"Calm down, you two, we have other things to focus on." Dr. Stein said calmly, blocking an attack with my dad's blade.

The wind was picking up, and the rain was starting to come down harder.

"Soul can't take much more of this rain, either you guys finish this, or we'll have to leave!" Ms. Marie yelled.

The witch laughed, and I started to feel a deep hatred towards her that was usually reserved for a certain snake witch, and my father.

I abandoned Soul, Ms. Marie, and Crona, and I charged up the building at the witch.

"Maka, no!" Ms. Marie yelled, but I ignored her.

I reached the witch, and tried to kick her, but she blocked it. The force of the block sent me off of the roof, hurtling towards the street below.

Kid caught me, and he flew (on his skateboard) me back to Soul.

"Stay here." He ordered, then he rejoined the flight.

I frowned, and sat back down next to Soul and Ms. Marie.

"For a witch fight, this is taking a while." I said, looking up at the battle.

"Yeah, especially since we have a shinigami, two death scythes, and Stein on our side." Ms. Marie sighed, adjusting Soul so that he didn't get as wet from the rain. I looked at the witch, who was blocking every attack that was thrown at her.

"This is ridiculous!" BlackStar screamed, and he charged the witch. Kid followed behind BlackStar, and he looked annoyed.

BlackStar and Kid swung/shot at the witch at the same time. She jumped back to avoid them, but Dr. Stein was waiting. He sliced her in half, but her body turned into smoke, and dissipated.

"That was… anti-climactic." Soul muttered, and I laughed.

"We'll be seeing her again." Dr. Stein said lazily, lighting another cigarette.

"Let's go, Soul needs to get out of this rain." Ms. Marie said happily, and Crona nodded. They started walking back to the apartments, and we all followed.

I had barely taken a few steps after them, when I was swooped up, bridal style by someone who definitely wasn't a student.

"I don't think you should walk all the way home, Maka. You're soaked." He said, smiling at me.

"Put me down, dad." I muttered angrily, crossing my arms over my chest.

Dad gasped, and he looked like he was about to cry.

I felt myself get pulled out of my father's arms, though by some much more comforting ones.

"Although I hate to admit it, you're father is right. You shouldn't walk all the way home, you're too fatigued." Dr. Stein said, smirking at my dad's furious face.

"Thought you'd need rescuing from Spirit." Dr. Stein whispered to me, and I smiled.

"I can hear you!" Dad yelled angrily, slapping Dr. Stein in the back of the head repeatedly.

"Thanks, Dr. Stein!" I laughed, he smiled, and Dad looked heartbroken.

So I was carried back to the apartments by my teacher, who smelled like cigarettes; and was soaking-wet.

But I wasn't complaining.


	15. Marie's Interrogation: Causes Annoyance

As soon as we got back, Kid and BlackStar rushed Soul into the shower to warm him up.

It was the only time Maka allowed herself to be separated from Soul, and I was kind of glad she didn't go after them. I remember last time Soul got hurt, she wouldn't let him out of her sight.

In the meantime, Marie and I tried to distract everyone else by flipping a movie on. It worked for everyone but Maka, who kept checking for Soul's return.

Maka was trying to appear calm, but her soul said otherwise. It was panicking, and extremely worried. I had a strange urge to hug her, but I didn't.

I don't think she'd want any attention right now, especially since she Maka-chopped Spirit through a wall for trying to fight me over who got to carry her back.

We all looked up when Soul hobbled into the living room, with Kid and BlackStar close behind. Maka stood up. "Are you okay, Soul?" she asked, helping him onto a couch. My chest hurt for a second.

"Better than ever." Soul muttered, smiling at her.

"What happened to you? One second your fine, next you're on the ground. What's the deal?" BlackStar asked Soul.

"Well, apparently she can shoot lightning through her hands. It was so uncool…" Soul groaned, rubbing his chest.

Maka looked at Soul sadly, and he looked up at her. "Maka, it's not your fault." Soul said quietly.

Maka's eyes teared up, and her fists clenched together.

Nobody was watching the movie anymore; they were all staring at either Soul or Maka.

"Okay, everyone. Let's all watch the movie Marie picked out for us. Maka, would you join me in the other room, please?" I interrupted, and everyone's eyes snapped on me.

Maka nodded, and I pulled her to the other room. After I closed the door, I turned to her. But before I could say anything, she hugged me, burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

"You know it's unhealthy to hold back tears." I said, and Maka laughed. "It wasn't your fault, Maka." I muttered, stroking the back of her head gently.

"But I've let him get hurt before! I promised myself this wouldn't happen again." She sobbed.

"Hey, it wasn't even that big of an injury. He just got shocked, and froze in the rain." I whispered, trying to be as comforting as possible. She shook her head.

"You don't get it, I let him do-"

"Maka. Stop beating yourself up over this. If Soul's already over it, you should be too." I interrupted her. She looked up at me. "Now go watch the movie, and try to forget about it." She nodded, and walked out the door, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

I followed her into the living room, and sat down casually next to Marie.

"I didn't know that you had a soft side, Stein." She smirked.

"And what gives you that impression?" I muttered, trying to focus on the movie.

"The fact that you have a wet spot on your coat, and that Maka came out of there with the puffiest eyes I've seen in a while." Marie gloated, nudging me softly in the shoulder.

"So what's your point?" I asked Marie, getting annoyed with her constant badgering.

"You care about her."

"Do not."

"Well then, what do you call throwing you labcoat over her, so that she wouldn't get wet in the rain?"

I could practically feel Marie's triumphant smile. She was starting to give me a head ache that even a few 'turns of the screw' couldn't fix.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Or what about making her a sleep medicine when she was sick?"

I was starting to regret sitting next to her.

"Everyone on our team needs to be healthy."

"Or what about-"

"I need a smoke." I said loudly, interrupting Marie's interrogation. I practically ran out of that room, away from Marie.

Was I that obvious? Why wasn't Marie mad/jealous, like she usually was? And why do I long to be with Maka so much?

I need more cigarettes.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I tried a different perspective.<strong>

**I've wanted to do another point of view for a while, so I thought 'Meh, why not' and Voila!**

**Let me know if you want it to just be Maka, 'cause if noone speaks up, I might have a few chapters with different people.**


	16. Thoughts

People rushed in and out of the living room, where I was propped up on the couch. The only person who stayed next to me was Maka.

She slept there, ate there, and read there. Not even Kid or Professor Stein could get her to move, not that I was complaining.

My arm was in a cast, and it was resting on my stomach. That witch broke my arm, but Ms. Marie fixed it. Now I just had to wait for it to heal, which would take a few weeks. Professor Stein and Marie assigned us (Maka and I) to 'watch the house'.

So everyone else rushed on, doing their shifts, and searching for the storm witch. As people rushed by, they dropped blankets and movies for me, and books and tea for Maka.

After a couple of days, Maka moved to the armchair next to my couch. Everyone was relieved that she did this, because she wasn't sitting on a wooden chair all day.

But being stuck on a couch because of some ARM injury didn't give you a lot to do. So I tried something that Maka or Professor Stein yelled at Blackstar and I to do every time we got in trouble. I started to think. And I mean like, think hard.

I thought about the witch, how we could beat her, and then return home. I thought about how Spirit was gone every night and came home with a headache, saying he kept hitting his head on a pipe at the grocery store (no one believed him). And I thought of how Professor Stein and Maka kept looking at each other in weird ways, like they were mentally sending each other messages with each eyebrow twitch. It was really awkward, and I wished they would stop.

The more I thought about it, the more I came to the same conclusion.

If we don't get back home soon, weird stuff is going to happen, and it's going to happen fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... I don't even know how to BEGIN to describe how sorry I am that its taken so long to update this story.<strong>

**I have just had this monster writers block with Maka, so I did another 'switcheroo' with the point of view.**

**You guys are allowed to yell at me for it taking over a month to write a bunch of sentences, and I accept that with full responsibility. **

**Anyhoom, more constant chapters now that exams are over, and I promise the story will pick up speed. :D*scouts honor***


	17. I Have a Plan

It was storming outside, which made us all smile.

"So I guess they found her?" Kid laughed, and Soul laughed too.

Ms. Marie, Dad, Dr. Stein, Blackstar, and Tsubaki had left a few hours ago to look for the witch. The storm was either entirely coincidental, (which I highly doubt) or they succeeded in finding her.

We all turned back to the TV, and tried to ignore the thunder that shook the apartment. Slowly, the storm got worse, and worse. Soon, we couldn't even see out the window.

"They… will be all right, right?" Crona asked softly, looking worried.

"Don't worry Crona. They'll pull through. I mean, they must be beating her, if she's this riled up." Soul laughed, and he drank more of his soda.

Suddenly, the door burst down and we all whipped around to look at it. Ms. Marie was standing there, and she was soaking wet.

"What's up?" I asked, and she just stood there, catching her breath.

"Kid, go warm up some water in the shower, we're gonna need it." Ms. Marie ordered, and Kid ran off.

"What's going on?" Liz asked, ignoring Patty's attempts to braid her hair.

Ms. Marie walked forward, and we noticed that she was carrying someone's feet behind her. Tsubaki walked in behind her, and revealed who got injured. Dr. Stein was lying unconscious, being held up by Ms. Marie, and Tsubaki. Blackstar walked in behind them, dragging my dad behind him by the shirt collar.

Soul fell out of his chair, Liz gasped, and Patty started laughing nervously.

"Wh-what happened?" Soul asked, while I helped him up off the floor.

"Spirit was being an idiot, and Stein saved his life." Ms. Marie said angrily, glaring at the unconscious death scythe.

Soul and I groaned, and Patty laughed.

Kid came back and said, "The water is warm." Ms. Marie nodded, and carried Dr. Stein into the bathroom, with Blackstar following her.

After a warm shower, Dr. Stein had woken up, and dad hadn't. But Ms. Marie said he was just asleep, so we didn't worry.

As the others started talking about strategies to defeat this witch, someone squeezed my hand. I looked over, and Dr. Stein smiled at me. I squeezed his hand back, and left it in his hand.

He leaned over and whispered, "I figured out what her weakness is. And I have a plan."


	18. Guys Night

I sighed.

Once again, someone was hurt. And not just one someone, TWO someones. Why was everyone getting injured? First Soul, and now Spirit and Stein. This was getting ridiculous.

Ms. Marie led a discussion on how to defeat the witch, but I was more focused on two people on the outside of the group.

Maka and Stein were whispering to each other and holding hands. Of all people for Maka to have an interest in, why would she choose him?

My eyes narrowed. If he hurts her, I'll kill him. It doesn't matter if he's one of my father's teachers. Ever since the kishin fight, we've become better friends, and I can't let Stein risk ruining that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Soul asking me what I think we should do about the witch. "We should follow her without her knowing. Then she might let her guard down." I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Sounds good, but we've already said that. Pay closer attention next time, Kid." Ms. Marie said, and she turned to Blackstar for a better idea.

I sent one more glare at Maka and Stein, just as Stein looked up. He smirked at me, and then looked back at Maka.

I leaned over to Soul and whispered, "Hey, you wanna get out of here?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, I've been stuck in this apartment for a week. I think my butt is attached to the couch."

I helped him up, and pulled him out of the door saying quickly, "I need some fresh air, Soul come with me."

"Aren't we going to get Maka?" Soul asked, confused. "No, let's have a guy's night." I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Did I hear guy's night?" a loud voice yelled from behind us, and I groaned.

"You can come too, Blackstar."

"Yahoo! I thought I was gonna be stuck in that boring room forever! Let's go get some action!" Blackstar yelled, and Soul muttered, "I think I should have stayed home."

We were walking down a street to the arcade, when it started raining.

"Ugh! I hate rain? Why does it always have to rain when we go anywhere?" Blackstar groaned, but Soul and I stopped. We listened closely, and heard a high-pitched laughing.

"Come on!" Soul yelled, and he ran after it. Blackstar and I followed after him.

We rounded a corner, and there stood the witch. She stood there, and smiled at us.

"You boys want to play in the rain?" She asked, and she jumped off of the building. She landed softly on the street, in a puddle.

A flash of lightning lit up the street, and the thunder shook the windows of the houses that lined the streets.

"Bring it on!" We all shouted, and she ran at us.


	19. We Need Help

I now realized why Lord Death had sent all of us here. This witch was really, really, really strong. I'd say even stronger than Medusa, and that's pretty freaking strong. She could dodge everything we threw at her, and attack seconds later. It was all we could do not to get hit, let alone hit her.

In hindsight, I kind of regret listening to Stein's theory on her weakness. But I mean, we hardly listen to him in class, why should we listen to him outside of school? Besides, I wasn't speaking to Stein right now. Him and Maka… It almost made me shudder. But I'm too cool to do something like that.

I'd seen them looking at each other, and I was glad Kid pulled us out of there before I sliced Stein's hand off.

"Soul, wake up!" BlackStar yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts. I barely jumped out of the way of another lightning bolt. "Sorry!" I called out to no one in particular.

I looked over at BlackStar and Kid. They weren't doing too good, because they left their weapons back at the apartment. BlackStar had even broken a sweat, but I knew if I asked him about it, he'd say it was the rain. We needed our partners, but they were too far away to get to.

The witch laughed, and danced across the roof of the building she was on. She was having fun, while we were scrambling around down here.

Kid pulled out his skateboard, and flew up to her. The witch just blew him away with her wind.

BlackStar started climbing up the side of the building. She just jumped to another rooftop.

I swung at her, but I would have to move every time, because she would send lightning bolts in front of me.

No matter what we did, she always seemed one step ahead of us. I hate to say it, because it's so uncool.

We needed some serious help.


End file.
